


Fight To Win

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [72]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is supposed to be dealing with a threat but Caroline's far more compelling. But he doesn't like to make things too easy for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight To Win

**Fight To Win**

**(#6 – Car Sex + #33 – Angry!Sex + #32 – Coming Untouched. SMUT).**

"She's certainly _friendly_ , isn't she? And with such a _lovely_ little form. You always did have an eye for beauty, Klaus."

It's a taunt, said with a leer, by a vampire who's not going to survive the week.

Klaus casts his eyes down to the dance floor, not that he needs to check on Caroline. She looks radiant, skin flushed and damp from her exertions, hair a wild mess of curls and just a hint of red on her lips. She meets his eyes and grins, crooks a finger in a clear invitation to join her. Klaus shakes his head, a touch regretfully and she pouts before turning her attention to her current dance partner who's hands have begun to wander a bit too far. She shoves him away and slides through the crowd, easily finding another human to keep her occupied.

Klaus has been constantly aware of her movements, the people she dances with, those she chooses to feed from. Usually men, as is her habit. The occasional flares of guilt she feels (courtesy of Stefan Salvatore's subpar teachings) are almost nonexistent when she feeds from men who don't seem to understand the meaning of the word no, who attempt to push their way into her space without invitation.

There are plenty of them to be found in places like this, pounding music, flashing lights, bodies tightly packed on a dancefloor. Caroline had dived right into the thick of it, her short skirt and formfitting white top luring humans to her as she moves to the heavy bass.

It's not Klaus' favorite form of entertainment but he'd known he would find who he'd been looking for in the roped off area overlooking the writhing crowd.

Klaus' sources were excellent.

His prey had been dismayed to see him but had covered quickly, become the consummate host offering refreshments – both blood and alcohol, dismissing those he'd been seated with to give Klaus his full attention. He had asked all the appropriate questions an old acquaintance would all the while clumsily trying to ferret out the reasons behind Klaus' unannounced appearance in Belgrade.

They've been speaking for close to an hour, and Klaus is quite bored. His opponent is in no way worthy of Klaus' best attempts at manipulation, despite the man's delusions of grandeur.

The vampire, a sireling of Rebekah's, had been turned in the 17th century. Bekah had thought herself in love with Stannis Babic at the time though that hardly made him special. The fact that he was one of the few Klaus hadn't bothered to kill possibly did. But he hadn't needed to in the end. Turning had emphasized certain personality traits in Stannis that Bekah hadn't been able to abide so she'd compelled him to carve out his own heart if he ever looked in her direction again.

It had been a proud moment for Klaus, _and_ conveniently offered him a neat way of disposing of Stannis. He'd already sent Rebekah a text, instructed her to fly out when she was done spending his money in Paris.

Stannis had gotten unbearably uppity, held court with a group of vampires. They were guilty of being entirely unsubtle, overfeeding on tourists. And Klaus had gotten word that there had been whispers of white oak from this corner of the world. He'd discovered it to be idle bragging but he'd not have been willing to let it stand even if he'd liked Stannis.

And Klaus definitely did not.

Even before Stannis had been unforgivably condescending to Caroline when they'd been introduced, had let his eyes linger on her in a way Klaus did not appreciate. She'd been polite about it, pulled out that practiced pageant smile that anyone with an ounce of intelligence would recognize as fake. She'd let it drop when her back had been to Stannis, favoring Klaus with a flat, unimpressed expression that had him hiding a smile as she excused herself to go dance.

Stannis evidently dislikes being ignored, breaking into Klaus' musings. "Wherever did you find her?"

"It's a very long story," Klaus tells him dismissively, draining his glass and standing. "And as lovely as it's been catching up I find I grow tired of what passes for music these days. "

"Should I expect to see you again?" Stannis asks, and Klaus isn't deaf to the relief there.

"Doubtful," Klaus tells him, unable to help the smirk that accompanies the words. A smarter man would have asked a different question. Klaus does hope Rebekah enjoys herself when she arrives.

He makes a beeline for Caroline, lifting drunken tourists out of his way as needed. Klaus comes up behind her setting a hand on her hip, glaring at the boy who'd been dancing with her until he holds up his hands and retreats. Caroline melts into him, one of her hands coming up to tangle in his hair as her hips move to the pounding music, her arse rubbing up against him teasingly. "He was cute," she complains. "Probably tasty."

Klaus rolls his eyes, runs his hand up her bare stomach and under her top. Caroline's breath stutters as he cups her breast, pushing insistently into his palm. "You can't possibly still be hungry, love," Klaus says, teasing her nipple as he speaks. "You fed from four men and a woman."

She rakes her nails down his neck, rolling her hips insistently, "Mmm. You noticed."

"You wanted me to notice. "

"Maybe. You looked so very bored. I'm surprised you left him alive."

Klaus laughs, nips at the nape of her neck. "What happened to you disproving of casual acts of violence, sweetheart?"

"He was icky and was way too obviously staring at my ass."

Klaus spins her, and Caroline lets out a giggle of her own when she crashes into his chest, arms twining around his neck. One of his hands drops, fingertips dragging up the back of her thigh, teasing her skin just under the edge of her skirt as he slides a leg in between hers.

Caroline grinds against him and Klaus can feel the heat of her, is nearly certain there's nothing under her skirt. She does it again, head tipping back and lips parting around a moan. The hand on her leg wanders higher, confirming his suspicion when he finds no silk or lace to hinder his explorations. He uses his grip to pull her against him harder, dipping his head and kissing her throat as she moans again. "Naughty, naughty," he mock scolds, tongue darting out to taste her slick skin. "I do believe you forgot something."

He looks up to see a sly smile curling her lips, and Caroline shakes her head. "Do you remember the last time we were at a place like this? Or the time before that? I just decided to skip you shredding another pair of panties that I like."

A fair point. Caroline likes to dance and while Klaus rather enjoys watching her do it too many other people do as well. He always feels the need to touch her build, the desire to sink into her skin and make it known that she was _his,_ when he sees how many strangers watch her with hungry eyes. He could rarely wait for privacy, and Caroline didn't mind. Liked the thrill of people watching them, knowing that they wished to do more than that.

He could get her off like this, Klaus knows, and quickly too given the frantic jerks of her hips against his thigh. A little maneuvering and he could slip his hand between her legs, find her slick and hot and toy with her clit until she was shaking and panting against him. But he knows Stannis is watching them and that's not an audience Klaus wants.

No need to give the doomed vampire a treat he did not deserve.

One last scrape of his teeth against Caroline's collarbone, just to feel her shudder against him and Klaus pulls away. Caroline makes a noise of protest, blinking at him in bewilderment. Her voice is thick, "I was almost there," she complains, thighs pressed together as she shifts in discomfort.

Klaus takes her hand, tugs her into his side, wrapping his arm around her, "I know. I'll make it up to you."

"You better," Caroline grumbles darkly, walking just the slightest bit unsteadily.

Klaus grins, shifts his hand so he can toy with her waistband, his palm hot on her side, "I always do you must admit. How would you like to come first, love? I bet I could to it with no more than a stroke of my tongue against your clit right now, as _tense_ as you are."

Caroline turns her head to glare, tries to pry his hand away from her, and nails digging in, "Don't talk about it if you're not planning on doing it, Klaus."

"Perhaps you're right," Klaus muses, attempting to keep a straight face. Caroline relaxes fractionally. Until he speaks again, "I suspect it will take a little more effort by the time we return to the hotel. Not that I object to putting in a little more work. We could try the balcony, to satisfy your delightful little exhibitionist streak? I could hike up that tempting skirt you're wearing and watch you try not to break the railing as I fuck you from behind."

She elbows him sharply, swallowing hard. Her color's high, arousal evident. "You're a dick and I hate you."

"Lies," Klaus refutes cheerfully. "And you know it."

Their rental vehicle is in sight and Caroline speeds up with a grateful sigh, her heels clicking sharply on the cobblestones. Klaus opens the door for her, helping her in even as she huffs in annoyance and slaps away his wandering hands to fasten her own seatbelt.

She shoves him away when he grazes her thigh, "Get in the car or I'm leaving without you," Caroline bites out, eyes flashing. "You can sleep on the couch and listen to me get myself off if you keep this up."

Klaus presses a kiss to her cheek, lingering against her skin. "Careful, love. Or I'll take that as a challenge."

She lets out an exasperated noise, her hands reaching for him. He's not entirely certain if her intent had been to grab him and pull him closer or push him further away but she's evidently forgotten there had been something in her hand. Her clutch falls to the floorboard with a solid thunk and Caroline's attention is pulled away. "Ugh, I hope nothing broke," she says worriedly, undoing her seatbelt and leaning forward.

Klaus speeds around to the other side of the car, is in the driver's seat with keys in hand while she's still bent over, groping for her bag. He turns it over, revs the engine, and is just about to ask Caroline if everything's all right when she sits up abruptly, her hands reaching out to scrabble at the dashboard. Her eyes have slammed shut and a noise that Klaus is very familiar with tumbles from her lips, low and desperate as she squirms in her seat. Raising an eyebrow he repeats the action with the car and it rumbles beneath them. Caroline falls back in her seat, back arched and crying out as her limbs quiver.

Caroline pants, her eyes still closed, chest heaving and Klaus is unable to help the tinge of amusement he feels. "Did you just come, sweetheart? Without even a touch? I know you claim I'm unbearably egotistical but really…"

Her hand flies out, smacking him across the chest. Hard enough to crack a rib if he were a little more delicate. "Shut up," she tells him, trying to sound angry. It's difficult, when she's still short of breath, her expression lax and sated. Klaus takes advantage of her distraction, reaching over and insinuating his hand between her thighs. "Klaus," Caroline whines, but he doesn't take it as a protest. It would be hard to do when she's opening her legs to give him room to touch her, slouching down to the edge of the seat. He parts her gently, gliding his fingers through her folds, dipping into where she's the wettest before finding her clit. Caroline whimpers, head thrown back as one of her hands sneaks under her top, working against her breast as her hips rock against his hand. He circles her clit, speeding up as her thighs tense. It's not quite enough, and he keeps her there just on the edge for a long moment, denying her the direct contact that will have her coming again.

It's a little mean, Klaus knows. But the noises she makes, the needy little gasps and sighs, are lovely. The way she looks like this, flushed and focused on nothing but her own pleasure is one of Klaus' favorite sights.

Regretfully he pulls his hand away, tries not to smile at the indignant squeak she makes. Caroline's head rolls to look at him and something like an actual growl comes from low in her chest. Klaus tries to look innocent, licking her taste from his finger as he holds her gaze. Her eyes are dark, pupils blown and she shakes her head jerkily, "No," she grits out. "I am not playing this game right now, Klaus."

She's moving before he can reply, getting her knees under her and leaning over the centre console. "Take off your damn pants," she demands and tears open his shirt without preamble. She bites his shoulder with blunt teeth, and the sensation sends a jolt of pleasure streaking down his spine. His hands drop to obey and he expects her to crawl into his lap, to take him deep and hard, until the SUV is shaking with the force of it, once he's gotten his jeans out of the way.

But Caroline surprises him, as she is fond of doing, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and sucking the head into her mouth, moaning as she descends. Klaus lets out a curse of his own, arms flying back to grip his headrest, shifting restlessly underneath her. She's rougher than she usually is, the edge of her teeth leaving him tensing, his hands digging into the leather he's clutching. She fondles his balls as she sucks him hard, tongue lashing as she goes. He fruitlessly tries to control his breathing, shuddering when her nails dig into his thigh, drawing a streak of blood. He lets out a garbled moan of protest when she pulls away from his cock to lap at the shallow wound, rasping out a curse at her pleased hum.

Caroline pulls back abruptly, grabs his neck and slants her mouth over his. It's hot and messy and his taste in her mouth pushes Klaus a little closer to the edge. He meets her tongue eagerly, threading his fingers into her hair and holding her close. He lets out a hiss when her fangs slice into his lip, opening his eyes and finding hers that brilliant red that he adores and focused on him. "What would you do if I left you hanging right now, Klaus?" she asks softly, throwing a leg over his but not letting her weight rest on him. He feels the barest brush of her heat on his cock but she sways away, running her nose down his throat. "How would you like it?" she taunts, right before he feels her teeth dig into his neck.

He grabs her hips and pulls her closer. His, "Fuck, Caroline," is a guttural curse as she tilts her hips and his cock slips inside of her. She slams down and moans against his skin as she drinks, hips picking up a harsh rhythm that Klaus frantically matches. He slides a hand up her back, holding her tightly against him, enjoying the shudders, the high pitched noises of delight, that wrack her frame. Klaus reaches between them with his free hand to rub at her clit. He'd been on the edge and there's no way he's going to come before her. He's enjoyed their game immensely but not enough to let Caroline win it. A few rough presses of his thumb and she's pulling back with a cry and letting go, her inner muscles coiling around his cock and pulling his own orgasm from him.

She slumps against him, breathing harshly against his throat. Her hands drop from the seat to rest on his chest, one covering his heart, fingertips absently tapping with the slowing beats. She presses one last kiss to the healing bite, shifting off of him with a disgruntled murmur and flopping into the passenger seat without a thought for grace. Her legs are spread, skirt hiked to her waist, and Klaus' eyes are riveted to her center, to the slick flesh covered in their mingled release. He grips the steering wheel to keep from reaching for her again.

Caroline stretches her arms above her head, breasts straining the fabric that covers unfortunately still them. "That was a fun game," she murmurs, a smirk curling her lips as her hand strokes her thigh under his avid gaze. It drifts higher, and she shudders as she flicks her index finger over her clit. "Wanna play another?" she asks impishly, bringing her fingertip to her mouth.

"Terms?" Klaus asks, already knowing he's going to agree.

She lets out a hum, widening her thighs and getting comfortable, "If you can get us back to the hotel before I can get myself off you can pick what we do the rest of the night. Fuck me any way you want."

A prize with _definite_ appeal. "And if you can?"

"My pick. And your tongue better be up to the challenge."

Klaus nods his agreement, throwing the car into reverse (gently, since she'd never bothered to put her seatbelt back on) just as Caroline sinks a finger inside of herself.

It's not as if there's a losing side to that bargain, is there?


End file.
